


Solving Mysteries

by mmmdraco



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint work out a puzzle together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solving Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> I take drabble requests often over on [my tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com/), and got this request for "solving mysteries together, with the pairing being anything with Natasha Romanov?"

Natasha’s fingers catch on the corner of the page and she turns to Clint, glaring for a moment, before turning her gaze back to the book to finish reading the words. She pulls her hand back and lets him turn to the next one, inhaling sharply as the next words begin to unravel the tightly knit pattern the story has been so far. “Is it really him?” 

Clint huffs a breath of laughter against her ear and turns to catch a glimpse of her biting her bottom lip. “We’re far enough through that this is when the hints should be dropping. I wouldn’t put it past the girlfriend, though. They can be pretty dangerous.”

With one raised eyebrow, she continues to read the mystery novel she’d picked up on a lark on her last mission, needing some action to bring her up to the register of the bookstore she’d tracked her target to. When Clint had seen it and expressed interest in reading it, she was glad to find this compromise of reading it together. And, if it happens naked in her bed more often than not, well… That’s not so much a mystery.


End file.
